


So here I am, alone with you.

by noturwhor3



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Coming Out, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Flirting, Fluff, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, No Smut, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, again i apologize, i only want pure(ish) babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noturwhor3/pseuds/noturwhor3
Summary: It's only been about 5 weeks since they stopped the Apocalypse, yet Five and Luther are already wanting to start another mission. Although this one is more optional.Klaus and Diego both happen to decline the offer, so they stay in the huge house, feeling like kids.Alone.Together.For like a full day.Diego finds out what his sexuality is. In like, a pure way.





	So here I am, alone with you.

"Whaaat? It's been like two days since we solved the Apocalypse thing!" Klaus whined, laying on the couch and placing his legs onto Diego's lap. Number 2's cheeks went visibly red at the gesture, and Klaus found it hilarious, but he didn't mention it. "Klaus, it's been weeks." Luther advised, his voice low and serious. Diego huffed, rubbing his eyes. "Look, you don't have to come with us. All I'm saying is that-" Vanya put her hand up as if she was at school, interrupting Luther. "I could help." She suggested quietly, beginning to get nervous at his reaction. "Vanya.. I don't know if that's-" Allison shouldered him, giving him a menacing glare. "I've been learning to control my power." She said as confidently as possible, relief flowing through her when she noticed Allison was standing up for her. "I mean.. Ow! Yeah.. sure." Luther sighed, turning to face Klaus. "Are you coming?" Klaus chuckled. "You know, I'd really, really love to," He held his chest dramatically. "-but I'm still trying to work on myself, my inner peace.. my sobriety... -I'm hungry." Klaus gracefully swung his legs off the couch before proceeding to trot to the kitchen. "Good luck, darlings!" He called from the kitchen, beginning to make himself a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. A flash of light blue, following with Number Five's appearance startled everyone except Diego. "So, are we going?" The boy asked, looking around at the others. Luther nodded, glancing at Diego. "Are you coming, Diego?" Diego sighed, thinking for a minute. "I haven't got all day, Number 2." Five said, realizing the irony too late. "Better not leave Klaus alone, wouldn't want him to lose his sober streak." Diego replied with a soft tone. "Since when do you care if Klaus is sober or not?" Luther asked, backing up a little when Diego defensively stood up. "I don't have time- For fucks sake, can we just go?" Five asked furiously, the others nodding and heading out.

Diego watched silently as the others left the room, soon going upstairs to get out of his gear, since he wasn't planning on going anywhere today. He could hear Klaus arguing with Ben about their favorite foods, not bothering to let Klaus know that he was actually in the house. Klaus wandered up the stairs with a plate of messily cut up sandwiches, noticing a half naked Diego getting changed. "Diego! I didn't know you wore actual clothes anymore! Do you want some of my sandwich?" Diego rolled his eyes, grabbing a black tank top to wear with his black sweatpants. Like, emo.. comfy clothes? "Sure, just let me put on my shirt." "No need, mi hermano! It's just us two." Klaus winked at Diego before letting himself into the room and sitting crossed legged on Diego's bed. Number 2 let out a long, thoughtful sigh before he put his shirt back in his dresser. "Yesss! I need a role model for the temple.. body... thing.. you were talking about." Klaus held up the plate to Diego as the other man sat down on the bed, gladly taking a piece and beginning to eat it. Although lately Diego had been pretty harsh to his siblings, he had quickly gotten used to seeing Klaus, as if they were kids again. He really did love Klaus, he just hadn't addressed it properly. Klaus cleared his throat before speaking. "How have you been, love?" Diego shrugged, finishing his mouthful. "I've been... jeez.. I actually don't know." Klaus's face dropped slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tilted his head. "Are you okay? If you need to talk about it, I'm all ears. I've had my fair share of-" "I think I'm bisexual." Diego blurted out, his cheeks beginning to go dark. He averted Klaus's eyes, staring at the wall behind his brother and not daring to take away his gaze. "Do you.. remember when we kissed?"

Ah yes, one of the many nights Klaus had snuck into Diego's room for comfort, resulting in a sweet, short kiss between the two. Diego only wanted to make Klaus feel better, but he never expected himself to go that far. Sometimes he just can't control himself around Klaus, he really, really hates seeing him upset. "Of course I remember, Di." Klaus seemed to space out, a soft smile on his face as he retraced one of the most unique memories of the academy that he had. Kissing his own brother. "I just.. don't know how to feel. About any of this. When I kissed you, it didn't feel wrong, but I thought about it all the time. I was so confused, and when you left I guess it made it harder, because I didn't really have anyone to talk about my sexuality with.. you know?" Klaus swallowed, hard, before softly nodding. He looked kinda out of it. "I'm sorry I left you. It would've been so confusing." Diego hummed, finally reaching Klaus' gaze. Klaus snapped out of his little daze, before clapping in delight. "So, why do you think you're half gay? Who, besides yours truly, had made you slightly attracted to the male gender?" Diego shrugged, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "Mostly you, a lot of guys at the gym, but I would never admit that.. uh.. until.. n-now.." Klaus giggled, feeling quite special as to be the main reason for Diego's sexuality questioning. "Well.. how do you feel about me now?" Klaus asked, his eyes sparkling with hope.

Klaus's heart was beating roughly and he felt his ears heat up as his brother spoke. "I don't know." Diego's head dropped and he looked.. kinda sad actually. "Diego? Are you okay?" He sighed again. "I just felt sort of guilty? I mean, you're my brother." Klaus shook his head. "I don't even know why they called us siblings. We were raised in more of a boarding school environment, not any type of home or family." He grabbed Diego's cheek, forcing him to look each Klaus in the eye. "It's not your fault, Di. I love you. You did nothing wrong. Don't feel guilty." Klaus felt extremely confident, glad he was able to pay Diego back with all the comfort he was providing. It was strange, though. The only other person who made Klaus feel like a blushing teenager was Dave. So Klaus too, was kind of confused. He had never seen Diego so vulnerable of late, and it brought comfort to Klaus as he relapsed all the times he would sit and talk to Diego when they were kids. Diego would actually open up to Klaus, and they really got to know each other. Klaus was afraid that it wouldn't happen again though. Now that they're adults, Klaus thought that Diego could've forgotten about the bond they had, but this moment, was showing that it was still there. Before realizing it, he brought Diego's face closer, so that their foreheads and noses were pressed gently together. 

"I love you, Klaus. Thank you." Diego smiled slightly, before the gap closed between them, and they shared another one of the sweet, short kisses that they had once experienced, a long time ago. "I love you too." Klaus wanted to say more, he just.. didn't know how to explain how much Diego meant to him. How grateful he was to have such a strong and comforting person in his life. Instead, he brought their lips together again, not ever wanting this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's really late, and I apologize for how shitty this is, but you guys are so sweet :,) it's encouraging me to make more stuff, ily <3


End file.
